A new Beginning
by lilylolo
Summary: A new member of the flock and a crazy chase for Fang, maybe even a little romance? This is what happens when a regular human is thrown into the crazy life of a bird kid. Fax and Aggy. WARNING- spoilers for Fang, you've been warned!
1. a new life, a new freak, a new beginning

**Warning! This will have spoilers for Fang; don't read unless you expect that. I do not own Maximum Ride. Ok, so this will still have the same characters as my other story, just cause I like them. But the plot will be completely different, mostly...**

I, Allyson, regular 14 ½ year old, was souring through the sky, higher than the clouds, freer than a bird, happier than a kid who just won a life time supply of gumballs. I felt my powerful wings moving, pushing me forward.

Looking down, I could see all the tiny patchwork farms with puny people moving around like teeny, squash able, bugs.

But not everything was fun and games. Something was chasing me. I don't know what it was, but it was big and extremely dangerous. I looked behind me again, seeing the big dark cloud that never seemed to leave. I banked right sharply, but it only mimicked me again, just like last time.

It was still a good mile away, but gaining. Last time, it was at least 3.

I was just going into a steep vertical dive of pure awesomeness when...

WHAP! I jerked upright and saw my evil Health teacher, Mr. Patching, staring me down, ruler in hand. The back of my arm stung and when I looked back at it, I could see a large ruler shaped red spot. "we'll Miss Holmes,"

Yes, my last name in Holmes. Yes, like the famous detective. No, I'm not related to him, he's fictional.

"Are you quite done with your nap yet?" he yelled, spraying me with whatever he was eating at the time.

I wiped my face and answered with a glare. I was basically the only one in the class who wasn't scared or kissing up to him.

He just snorted, spraying me again, and lumbered back around to the front of the room.

The thing about Mr. Patching is, even though he teaches about physical health, he's got to be the fattest, most unhealthy and unhygienic man, this side of the U.S.

He's short, way shorter than me. Of course, I'm tall for my age. He's also extremely fat. And there's a reason for that. Unlike most people, he might even be wider than he is tall. He's also way wider than me. But, yet again, I'm extremely thin for my age.

The desks in the room were set up in a large, hollow square. That way when he got up, if he got up, he could walk around in the big walkway around the square and get to any student he wanted without attempting to move through skinny rows of desks.

He rarely got up, even to discipline. And disciplining was his favorite thing to do. Usually when a student 'misbehaves,' he'll just tell another kid, usually a friend of the 'delinquent,' to punch, hit, scratch, or inflict any other kind of pain on him/her. He also loves to eat, that must be his favorite thing to do in the whole wide world. While he was teaching, you couldn't understand him half the time because of all the food in his mouth.

The lesson today was about eating healthy. I sat there and watched him shovel donut after donut in his altogetherly oversized mouth.

"Un sho, ew shtupid shilbren, ew shoul eak wight."

Whatever.

I'm always hungry. My family and school won't get that strait. They refuse to give me enough food to sustain me. Needless to say, I'm sleeping all the time because I don't have enough calories in my diet to keep me awake. Once, I was so hungry, I tried to steal one of Mr. Patching's chicken fried steaks, right off his desk. Let's just say it didn't turn out good. I also have amazing ears, eyes, and strangely, breathing. I never seem to get short of breath. But more on that later.

.

.

At lunch, I got my usual way-to-small meal and went to my usual table. My two best friends, Catherine and Randy (by the way, Randy's a girl. She just doesn't like her real name, Rose. How she got Randy out of Rose, no one knows...) walked up to me, like usual.

"You hungry?" I asked while casually inhaling my sloppy joes.

"we know _you_ are!" replied Catherine with a smirk.

I just rolled my eyes and took another bite.

"sandwich?" I looked over and happily snatched the sandwich Randy was offering me.

I continued to scarf down the meager amount of food I had while the others talked.

"Ally, you've got to stop falling asleep during class, Mr. P is goanna murder you some day." Added Catherine during their conversation.

"yeah, have you seen the way he looks at you. It's like you're some kind of experiment."

Experiment... that's... appropriate.

.a

.a

So after school, I walked back to my house, changed, and decided to go for a short jog. Of course, a jog for me always ends up in running, then full out sprinting. And my easy sprint was about 50 mph.

Needless to say, I 'jogged' in the woods in my house, not in a busy area where some where a crazy old lady could see me and start running around yelling about aliens. Not like that would happen... that's just silly...

Anyway, back from the past... I mean... possible, very unlikely future, I was running through the trees much like my dream. I was on the ground of course. Last time I had that dream, the creepy dark cloud was far away. And the time before that it was even farther.

Whatever that thing was, I don't want to find out.

_Experiment Experiment Experiment Experiment._

That night, I had the same dream again. Every time I fall asleep, it's what I see.

This time, I was having trouble flying. I struggled through a cloud, not able to get out of it. It was cold and wet and altogetherly not fun. But at least it wasn't the bad one, which one was still behind me. I couldn't see it, but I could feel it.

Right as my wings started working again, I woke up.

Frustrated, my pillow got a good beating until I could calm down.

Breathe in. breathe out.

_Ok Ally, one more time. Just one. _

I walked over to my window, which was on the second floor, and opened it wide. In window standards, this one was pretty big. It's basically like a window on steroids.

Stepping through it, a shock of excitement and fear ran through me.

_Last time you did this, you sprained your wrist and ankle._

Ignoring myself, I shut the window and climbed up the makeshift ladder I had constructed when this change first appeared, months ago.

Getting up to the top of the roof was easy, even with the strong winds blowing against me. Finally I stood clinging to my cold chimney. .

Off went my slippers for better traction on the icy roof. Then I was running, running as fast as I can to the edge.

.

.

And jumped.

**Please review! It really helps when writing a new story!**


	2. a new way to live

**Yet again, I don't own Maximum Ride. Here it comes, another one. Btw, I got the idea for this story months ago, but I just didn't have the courage to write it down until my summer school health class. So I spend all and any time writing it down. Just saying.**

The next day at school, everyone was asking me where all the bruises and cuts came from.

"I fell."

The attempt last night was, yet again, futile. I still haven't quite figured out to accomplish my goal without beating myself up in the process.

Narrator POV:

At lunch, the two airhead bullies, Morgan and Brittany, Allyson's ex-best friends, decided they were bored and wanted to pick on someone. Naturally, they chose their favorite target. Allyson. These two were a few tacos short of a meal. Make that they're missing all the dag tacos. They were also the cruelest girls in the grade, if they could think of a mean something to say. They still had trouble with multiplication, but were in the 9th grade. Morgan loved to yell, and Brittany loved to follow Morgan.

"Hey Allyson!" they laughed like it was the meanest blow they had ever delivered.

Without even looking up, she replied, "Hello Morgan, hello Brittany. Having a nice day?"

They looked confused. "Um... you're fat! Yeah! Look how much you're eating!"

"Thank you for pointing out that I'm hungry. It makes my life SO much easier."

They were starting to get a little mad now.

"You're so weird Holmes!" screamed Morgan.

"Yeah, you're just a freak!" Brittany added.

Allyson paused, looking up with a confused look on her face. Morgan looked triumphant, and Brittany, seeing her expression, plastered it on to.

"You know what? I am a freak..."

A look of realization passed onto her face.

"What did you say?" yelled Morgan.

"Yeah, what did you say?" backed up Brittany.

"I said I am a freak."

A very scary smile spread across her face, making everyone step back. She seemed to glow with who-knows-what, but it was probably just the lights.

"I'm _not_ normal... I'm not even human."

.a

..A

...a

...a

...a

..A

.a

Ally POV:

Alright, I blew it. I admit it. But what I told those two was true... mostly. It's true that I'm _not_ human, at least not 100% human. That's what I can figure out myself.

Sure, I've got super strength, super speed, amazing eyes and ears, never out of breath, and yeah, I've got wings. Tan on the outside and white on the inside with tan, brown, and black specks. I STILL can't fly that's what all those roof episodes are about.

Plus, sometimes, I glow. Not in the "oh, you're so beautiful, you're glowing!"Way, even if that's what I'd like to think. It's more of a "Holy *insert word or choice* you're glowing! I'm goanna go pass out now." My wings and skin tend to light up when I'm scared, or really happy. Sometimes it'll happen if I'm extremely mad, but it only happens if my emotions are very strong.

All this freakish stuff happened about 6 months ago. I don't know how exactly I got to be this way, but now I'm a freak and I don't think I'm going back to normal anytime soon.

To make sure I don't end up as some scientist's Christmas toy, I haven't told anyone about my abnormalities, I value my sanity. And life.

Morgan and Brittany freaked out; I don't think they'll be bugging me too much from now on.

One thing's for sure, I don't think I can take trying to live a normal life much longer. It's just too hard to try to be regular. I always have to wear this big sweatshirt and make myself look like a regular dumb and weak blonde. **(a.n., not to be hairest to blondes! I'm one to!)**

The track coach once found me running the school track field one night. Luckily I was only jogging. He practically begged me to join, I denied. It just wouldn't be fair.

.A

That night, I double locked the door to my room and took off my sweatshirt. Stretching out my wings felt so good, my skin cast off a light pink glow of pure happiness.

With my wings out wide, I let myself fall to the ground and just lay there, glowing softly.

"Allyson dear, you need to open your door, I have some clean clothes!"

I shot up, startled, and hastily shoved a sweatshirt ever my wings.

The door opened so fast it made my mom drop the laundry.

"Wow, honey, calm down! It's only a few shirts, they don't bite."

"Oh... yeah...sorry...here, let me, I'll get them..."

I quickly bent down, hitting my head against the wall, trying to gather the clothes while trying to calm down also.

"Allyson, what's this?"

I felt a hand touching my back.

But it wasn't my back. It was my wing. My wing that hadn't been stuffed under the cover of my sweatshirt.

I felt my eyes close in dread.

Calmly, I set everything down. "Um... about that..."

I pushed myself out from under her arm and felt myself launched into the air over our balcony.

I didn't fly; I just slowed the descent to a "light crash."

My senses left me completely; I was running on auto pilot and adrenaline.

Go left

Turn right

Stop

Now run

Left again

Hurry up

Experiment

Experiment

_Experiment_

EXPERIMENT!

.a

.a

I finally found myself about 12 miles from my home, in a small park I used to bike to all the time.

Hide and seek, tag, all the fun games I used to play here. Experiment experiment experiment.

The moon light shone down on the grove of junipers that was my spot. Crawling through the tiny hole near the base, I beheld my tiny, overgrown hideaway. Some kids had tree houses; I had a house of trees.

Sitting in the tiny ring of moonlight, I just sat and thought, and thought, and thought.

Where do I belong?

Not with normal people.

Not at the zoo. Or do I?

I thought about of all the times I laughed, and all the times I cried.

All the times I was normal, and all the hardships of a freak.

I even thought about Mr. Patching and his experiment stare. Experiment experiment experiment.

If I do stay, what happens?

If I go, where do I go?

Finally, after thinking for a long time, a plan was hatched. Racing back home, I checked my watch. 1:34 in the morning. I had been gone for 4 hours.

At home, I slipped in my window that I always keep unlocked and wrote a goodbye letter to my family and friends, I started packing. After my back pack was stuffed with food, clothes, first aid things, and other necessities, I did something I've wanted to do for months. I cut big wing holes in all my clothes, including the sweatshirt I've been trapped in forever. Staring at that thing that had concealed me for months, it made me feel like all this was final. Once you cut your clothes up, there's no turning back.

I slipped on my luck necklace, a thin silver chain with a tiny silver bird. Everyone who knew me well would think I would hate it; it's so girly and pretty. But I love it.

All the 415 dollars from my bank were in my pocket.

My cat brushed up against my leg and I scratched her right where she likes it. One. Last. Time.

Last, such a sad word. It can be good, like the last time you get sick, but it can be bad to. Like petting your cat. One. Last . time.

I climbed out onto the roof, no time to cry. For the officially 26th time, I ran, so alone but so free, and jumped. My wings shot out, but I moved them differently this time, more of a circle than strait up and down.

I shot upwards, just like my dream! Free!

Let me tell all you ground-bound people down there, flying is amazing. You feel the wind (which is very cold up here) flying through your hair. Zooming past you and your wings. Raising and falling slightly as your wings push you on. It's like nothing you every experience.

I turned left, then right, then free fell for a few seconds before catching myself again.

Everything was still clumsy, but better than nothing. This fledgling has officially left the nest, on my own... all alone...

It's kind of... lonely way up here. 20,000 feet above the ground, dead of winter.

Finally I found the spot I was looking for, my park. It was so still in the soft powdery snow.

I dove down, landing next to my special spot, and crawled in.

I lay down my blanket to protect me from the hard dirt and snuggled into my sleeping bag.

Peanut butter and cold tea was my dinner. I was delicious, like the first meal of a new life.

Finally, once the first rays of daylight poked through the branches, I fell asleep. Totally at peace.

**Should she meet the flock? Or not really? I don't know, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	3. a new flock member?

**I** **don't own Maximum Ride!**

I woke up cold. My watch read 5:01 PM.

_Really got to work on my sleeping patterns..._

Getting up, I realized my blankets were completely soaked with melted snow. _Real smart, setting up camp on the downhill side. _

More peanut butter for breakfast and away I went, using a swing set to get in the air. I left my wet blanket on the ground for some poor soul, I couldn't carry it around anyway, too wet and heavy.

The flying was just as great as I remembered it to be, not particular direction, just being free.

_I wonder if my family has started freaking out yet. It's Wednesday, so the school probably called. I just hope they're ok._

Around 9, things went wrong. A blizzard hit, which was unusual down this far south. I couldn't get any higher than the clouds, and I couldn't land. It was either a dense forest or occasional lake. I haven't tried landing in trees, and didn't want to risk it. The ice had been pretty thin this year, and I didn't want to risk that either. Basically I was stuck in a hard spot.

An hour later, I was wet and cold. I hate being cold. The winds were merciless. They shook me and ripped out feathers. My braid whipped around and slapped me a few more times. And to top it off, I was tired. All my body wanted to do was close my eyes and fall asleep, whether I was in the air or not.

If I was any regular human, I would have already passed out. During flight, I got some beef jerky out of my pack and nibbled on it to try to keep myself awake. It wasn't really working.

_Please don't let me just die up here, let it be somewhere warm and on the beach! I HATE the cold!_

The cold had been zapping my strength, diffidently. Strangely, I wasn't cold anymore though. A warm, fuzzy feeling had seeped into me, starting at my fingers. Now, 30 minutes later, it had made its way all over me. I've been getting continually drowsier. Now, it getting extremely to carry a train of thought and flying just got harder.

Ice started forming on my wings and I felt myself losing altitude fast as my vision got all fuzzy. I quickly snapped out of it and rose back up. But about 5 minutes later I felt myself falling again, but faster. Fuzzy thoughts of panic flew through my tired, cold brain. But they left me right as they came.

So naturally, I did the only thing I could think of doing, I went into autopilot. I felt myself grow warmer and a blast of light escaped me as my mind left. Right as I blacked out, a flash of white and brown shot past my eyes. Then everything went black.

...aaa...aaa...~~~~~...aaa...aaa...

I woke up with a massive headache.

_Falling, I remember falling._

My eyes shot open to a cozy scene. 6 backpacks were thrown in the corner of a small cave. A fire was made in the middle with 8 blankets around it. I was on one, under a blanket I didn't recognize. It was nice and warm though. My pack was set down next to me and I noticed it had been searched through. Surprisingly, nothing really hurt except my head. My fingers and toes were slightly off color, but other than that I was fine. The blizzard still raged, but this cave was cozy and worm. Whoever made this fire knows how to make it right.

All alone, again. My captors were either invisible, which I could believe, or they went out into the storm, which is **very** stupid.

Getting up caused my head to hurt, and everything was really stiff. I stretched out my wings then wrapped them around me the best I could to keep in the warm. I was having a hard time staying warm.

The snow outside made it hard to tell if it was daytime or not and I couldn't find my watch.

After the initial panic was over, I started to get really bored. In all the books, you can skip over the boring parts of the story, but in real life, it can get _pretty_ boring.

Finally, _finally_, after an hour, I heard a very familiar sound. The sound of huge wings beating.

Max POV:

So last night, we saw this brilliant flash and a white streak falling to the ground. Nudge thought it was a flying star, Gazzy thought it was an exploded airplane, Angel thought that it was Santa's sleigh crashing. It ended up being a fellow freak, one with wings, and she could glow. After she didn't wake up, we decided to go eat, even if it was 6 below.

We've been in this weather for weeks now, searching for, well... just searching for something really important. We were used to parkas now.

The only thing open at 2 AM was the local heart attack. By the time we got back, the temperature had dropped another 10 degrees so the flight was not fun at _all_.

The strange new girl was by the fire with Gazzy's blanket around her. Lucky for her, it was a new blanket.

When we landed, she was frozen stiff, and it wasn't from the cold.

"Who are you?" she asked.

Everyone, including me, was shocked she could talk. And the fact that she had a pretty funky accent. Her "are" sounded like "aar" and her "you" sounded like "yew." It was kind of a mix of southern and British, if that makes any sense.

"Who we are is not important." I replied with steel in my voice.

"oh Max," began Iggy," lay off already. Can't you see she's scared?"

Oh, yeah. Iggy can see now. Not perfectly, but he does have more flashes of vision than blindness nowadays. We're hoping he's get all his vision permanently soon.

Was it just me, or is she glowing again?

"My name's Iggy and this is Max, Nudge, Dylan, Gazzy, and Angel. Oh yeah... and Total..." Total shot him a look as he pointed to us all in turn. "Do you have a name?"

She looked shocked and for a second, the glow faded. "Of course I have a name! But how do I know I can trust you? And who's in charge?"

I stepped forward. "That'd be me. And yes you can trust us; we're against the evil whitecoats also."

"Wait, what whitecoats?"

"You mean you didn't come from a lab?"

She laughed. We didn't.

"Wait... You mean a lab. With white coats and sterile equipment. Of course not! I came from my house with my mom, and dad, and cat."

Total didn't look very happy. "Great, all we need is _another_ cat person."

I was going to correct him, we're all dog people, but the new girl beat me to it. "You... you just talked!" her already huge eyes widened even more.

"Yeah, and so did you. How come everyone's so shocked when the dog talks? _I_ can't help it! _I_ came from a lab!"

"But... But..." she composed herself, something I've done too many times to count "you're serious about this lab thing, aren't you?"

"You bet, more than we want to be. But how did you get weird? You are a mutant, right?"

I saw the back of her blanket twitch and the glow come back.

"What about you? You've got to be off your trolley to think I'm just going to say anything without persuasion. I'm not stupid enough to kill myself!"

I immediately gave the signal to my flock and we all whipped out our wings, including Total.

Her eyes widened again and she slowly shook off her blanket and extended two wings also. They were kind of a combination of Mine and Iggy's. She had brown and black specs like me, but her feathers were colored much whiter and tanner. Not as dark as Nudge but not as light as Gazzy or Angel. More like Iggy or Dylan's .

Her skin was a little lighter than her wings, a light tan. There were a few freckles on her face and arms. She spent a lot of time outside. A large scar ran up her leg, plus a few more here and there, she can be pretty tough also. Right now, all I was picking up was confusion and fear from her, she had _no_ idea what was going on. See how much I can tell about people by their looks?

She had large-no- un-proportionally large blue eyes. They were dark blue on the outside and then a shocking, electric blue near the pupil. I found myself staring at them; so many secrets seemed to swim in the deep pools. The whole time I was studying her; those eyes never once left mine. She didn't even seem to blink. It was if she was looking into my very soul.

Basically, the new-be looked like a scared girl of 14 or 15 that could rip your head off any time she cared to.

After my evaluation, Nudge walked up to her. "are you ok? You look terrible. Not saying you look bad or anything... just, you know, sickish. I mean, you did have minor hypothermia and frostbite and all and mfb!" "Nudge! You're scaring her!" said Iggy as he clamped a hand over her mouth. It's true; she did look a little taken aback at Nudge's motor mouth.

"Was I... was I really that bad?" asked TNG (the new girl)

"Well... yeah. You were passed out for about 7 hours. Your body temp was 9 degrees colder than it should be. It was pretty dicey at first, but you're ok now." She visibly relaxed. "two questions though- what's your name, and why were you in that storm?"

Strangely, Iggy was being really nice to her. Normally his attitude was "make me mad and prepare to be seriously injured." But now it was more like "I still don't really trust you, but I think I'll be nice to you because you're scared and I kind of got attached to you while treating you, and you're kinda pretty." She looked about the same, skeptical but more comfortable around him. Maybe I was because he was the one who stood up for her in the first place, maybe not. Who knows?

_Oh I think you know Max._

_Will you shut up Voice? _Man it gets on my nerves!

_Sorry Max, but I'm only saying, maybe it's time for Iggy to get a little more attention for a while._

_Hush._

"Well... my name is Allyson. I was normal, now I'm not. That was only my second time flying, and I don't know how to land in trees. I was stuck in the air. That's all you need to know."

He held up his hands. "Hey, no need to get all defensive, I'm on your side. So you were normal, as in not born this way?

"right. I was a regular human, just your average Joe. Then 6 months ago, all this happened. That's all I know."

Her eyes started to droop as her stomach rumbled. He walked over to her slowly and touched her, trying to calm her down. "you hungry?"

She smiled and a weird look passed over Iggy's face. "I'm always hungry."

"Let's get you something to eat then" he helped her up "we _do_ need about 4,000-4,500 calories per day you know..."

"oh," she laughed," that explains a lot!"

And that my friends is how Iggy adopted a new person to our flock.

**Ta-da! A new chap, sorry for the wait! I won't update anytime soon, going on vacation!  
>review please<strong>


End file.
